Famine (Shardsverse)
Famine is one of the Four Horsemen and an aspect/creation of the Greater Primal, Omega. She is the second oldest of the Four and the younger sister of Death and the older sister of War and Pestilence. She is by far considered the weakest of the far but is by no means a pushover. She is an all-consuming force, consuming even the concepts and powers of her siblings except for Death. Because of this, while Pestilence and War are considered stronger, she is the most feared, other than Death. Appearance Famine appears as a woman wearing long flowing yellow robes with a black hooded cloak that is decorated with a crown of golden horns. She has blood-red eyes that possess an eternal hunger inside of them. She has back length, blonde hair. Personality Famine possesses a seemingly gentle personality. Her voice is soothing, bringing calm to anyone who dares to listen. Her true personality is needlessly cruel and sadistic. She is a glutton, consuming anything and everything before her. To her, all of Creation is her buffet. Famine tends to play with her "food", tormenting them until they break. Their despair, according to her, gives the meat flavor and makes them tender. Pestilence considers her terrifying when she acts like this despite the fact that she is superior in power to her older sister. Power and Statistics Tier: High 1-B Name: Famine, The Black Rider, The Ceaseless Hunger, The World Eater Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Female Age: Billions of Years Classification: God, Lesser Primal Embodiment, Horseman of the Apocalypse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Lesser Primals exist as non-corporeal, conceptual beings. Famine embodies Hunger and Starvation of all things.), Regeneration (High-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Resides within Hyper-Space, which is the level above Lower Space and contains an infinite number of layers with each layer being infinitely larger in dimensional size than the one below it.), Conceptual Manipulation (Can control the concept of Hunger.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Shapeshifting, True Flight, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Non-Corporeal (In her True Form), Large Size (Type 10), Dimensional BFR, Acausality (Type 4; Lesser Primals exist beyond the Axis of Time itself, immune to multiversal wide changes in the time stream.), Famine Manipulation (As the Embodiment of Hunger, she can manipulate the hunger inside others. This is not limited to physical hunger and extends to more abstract forms of hunger.), Absorption (Can absorb matter, energy, and even concepts and universes and add them to her own self. Anything and everything is considered food for her.), Desire Augmentation (She can make people hunger for their greatest desires, amplifying all feelings that one can associate to hunger such as their lust for sexual hunger, greed, power, and money. This causes her victims to seek these out until it causes their destruction.), Aura (Her aura can instill an obsessive hunger in others), Magic, Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation, Avatar Creation, Portal Creation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Extreme Resistance to Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (While considered being the weakest of her siblings, Famine is still superior to beings the likes of Aira. She is equal in strength to the Rune Dragons in their primes with the exception of Corona and Kairos. Famine has the power to consume concepts and even continuities into her own being. In the past, when not on duty, Famine will leisurely go for a short walk with the Omniverse coming out several thousand continuities short) Speed: Immeasurable (Famine is a higher dimensional being who must restrict herself in order to manifest within a lower-dimensional space. Like all other Lesser Primals, she is immune to Multiversal changes within Time.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Famine Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Horseman Category:Sadists Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Portal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Primordials Category:Nigh-Omniscients Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Cosmic Entities